


【all卡】六代目的休息室

by hatakechris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, all卡 - Freeform, mob卡, 佐卡 - Freeform, 鸣卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris
Summary: 混乱邪恶all和mob卡
Relationships: all卡, mob卡 - Relationship, 佐卡, 鸣卡
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	【all卡】六代目的休息室

**Author's Note:**

> 有mob卡，佐卡，鸣卡，鸣佐暧昧双箭头，双龙，尿道责罚，拳交，调教等各种天雷！
> 
> 好雷啊注意！！！！文笔差巨他妈ooc！！

佐助也不知道这件事是怎么变成这样的，望着跪在他胯下正努力给他深喉的卡卡西，一时有些恍惚。

最开始时候似乎是一丝不挂的六代目的在火影办公室骑上了一个戴着猎犬面具的暗部的场景被人撞见了，那人绘声绘色地描绘了六代目是如何饥渴淫荡的用屁股吃着暗部的鸡巴，喘息声比最淫荡的妓女还要勾人，即使见到有人来了也没有停下，倒是那个连面具都没有摘下的暗部主动邀请了那人，让他享用了六代目的嘴巴。

那之后不知为何，一个心照不宣的消息就这样在木叶传播开来，关于火影休息室的使用消息。

佐助推开火影办公室的门时就听到了屋内男人暧昧的喘息。佐助皱了皱眉，办公室里空无一人，办公桌上处理过和未处理的文件分两边放得整整齐齐，他随手把自己的报告放在桌上，循着声音，打开了虚掩着的休息室的门。

尽管早有心理准备，佐助还是被眼前的场景惊到了。

不算大的休息室里只摆着两张小沙发和一张圆桌，衣物散落在柔软的地毯上，而那个银发的男人躺在地毯上，双腿被压在两边，身体几乎被对折过来，红肿的屁股正迎接着一个黑发男人的冲撞，男人紫黑的肉棒隐没于柔软的小口中，带出的液体甚至飞溅到银发男人的脸上胸上。除了一双半指手套，卡卡西身上连半块多余的布料都没有，布满红潮的脸上还残留着精液的痕迹，他半张着的嘴，难耐地喘气，吐出的半截艳红舌头上也满是白浊。往下的身体更是到处是咬痕掐痕，胸前两点肿大了一圈不止，交叠着不止一个牙痕，随着被撞击身体摇晃着还会有白色的液体从乳头滑落。

佐助很快恢复平静，鬼使神差的，他没有关门离开，而是继续站在那里望着。

黑发男人叼着一根烟，听到动静后抬头看了他一眼，含糊不清的说：“稍等啊，我马上好了。”

漫不经心的口气像是只是在使用什么东西一样。

黑发男人说着架起了卡卡西的双腿，似乎是开始了最后冲刺，卡卡西的喘息声也变得急促起来，双手紧紧抓着地毯，在烟灰落到胸膛上的时候更是被激得一抖。男人笑了一声，说：“又不烫你夹那么紧干什么？玩一下你的奶子，六代目大人，我快射了。”卡卡西沙哑的声音像是呜咽，却顺从地捏住自己的乳头用力揉捏起来，男人满意的点点头，狠狠地抽插了几下后抵着最深处射精了。

男人发出一声舒爽的叹息，上前一步跨坐在卡卡西身上，把刚拔出的沾满了精液和淫水的性器塞进了卡卡西嘴里摩擦了几下，佐助猜想他可能在清理，果不其然，男人很快拔出自己的性器，扯过一边的火影袍随手擦了几下，拉好拉链——与全裸着的卡卡西正好相反，男人甚至连裤子都没脱，衣冠整齐得好像只是上了个厕所，冲佐助点点头就离开了。

佐助关上门，低下头望着瘫软在地上还在失神的卡卡西，耐心地等他回过神来。卡卡西没让他等多久，失焦的眼神渐渐聚了光，好像才意识到来人是自己的学生，那张满是情欲的脸上浮现出了几分不自在。

“佐助啊……”卡卡西想扯过一边团成一团的火影袍，但是酸软的身体此刻连手都抬不起来，而佐助也没有丝毫帮他的意思。

“还会有人来吗？”佐助开口问。

“唔，刚才是第五个……再有两三个人今天就可以了……”

佐助的目光顺着他红肿的乳头一路游走到微微鼓起的小腹，再到插着尿道棒被束缚起来的不小的性器，“他们没让你射过？”

“唔……”卡卡西别开目光，“等结束的时候就……啊！”  
佐助伸手握住了那根份量不小的肉棒，轻轻转动了几下那根可能插到最深处的尿道棒，“别！嗯啊……”卡卡西几乎是立刻叫出了声，他的肉棒虽然有被玩弄但是一直没有射过，早已经因为长时间的干高潮敏感得不行，轻轻一碰就颤颤巍巍的吐出几滴前液。佐助像是突然起了好奇心，一边缓缓撸动那根肉棒刺激龟头，一边刺激着沉甸甸的卵蛋，“卡卡西，你这根东西，白白长了这么大却不用不觉得可惜吗？”

“佐、佐助……放……唔！”想射却射不出来，肉棒硬得发痛，卡卡西刚刚干涸一点的眼角又湿润了，他几乎想要对着自己的学生求饶了。

佐助看他实在凄惨，放过了他的肉棒，手顺着会阴打着转，最后手指猛地捅进了泥泞不堪的后穴里，同时也看到了卡卡西大腿根用油性笔写着的正字。

佐助眼神暗了暗，他轻易破开了肠肉的阻挡后，就感到穴肉热情地咬着他的手指，他试着往里按压，里面又热又湿又滑，他似乎理解了刚才那个男人沉醉的表情，的确是非常舒服。

“佐……不！……”

卡卡西拒绝的样子让佐助有些烦躁，他抽出手指，“啪”地甩了一巴掌，把原本就红肿的臀肉打得颤了颤，挤出不少混浊的白色液体。

“这么舍不得？别人射进去的精液都好好夹着？”佐助看着他，意外的没有什么愤怒或者失望的情绪，“你真是比那些娼妓还淫荡啊卡卡西，那些人好歹是为了挣钱生活，你呢，你甚至钱都不用就可以随便操，夹着这么多人的精液的婊子还有什么资格拒绝客人，嗯？”

卡卡西浑身一抖，身体小幅度的抽动了一下，佐助以为他会蜷起身体，一瞬间佐助以为他被刺痛了，但是卡卡西只是喘了口气，闭上眼沙哑的笑了两声，“是啊，我只是没想到佐助也想试试，毕竟看起来都被操烂了，我先去清理一下？”

佐助用鞋尖轻轻踢了踢卡卡西的性器，擦过脚趾的温热触感让他微微一动，忍不住想要再踩两下，挑眉问道：“正好可以达成你的‘指标’？”

“是啊，那边还有各种道具，你喜欢的话可以随便用。”

卡卡西坦然地张开原本努力合拢的腿，甚至主动把还硬着肉棒送到佐助脚下，像小狗一样蹭着佐助的脚，好像已经饥渴得不行，态度转变之快，让佐助甚至开始怀疑他刚才的不自在只是自己的错觉。

他看了一眼沙发旁的小箱子，里面的东西倒是不少，称得上琳琅满目应有尽有，各种型号的按摩棒跳蛋串珠润滑剂甚至于蜡烛皮鞭都有不少，看起来今天还没有人用过。佐助对这些玩具也没什么兴趣，倒是注意到了沙发上的油性笔——“我是不是也应该先画一笔？”

“随你喜欢好了。”

“那不用洗澡了，”佐助坐到沙发上，把玩着那只油性笔，“用嘴就可以了，看起来你这张习惯用来说教的嘴也挺习惯吃男人的鸡巴的。”

“唔，你多体验一下就当增长经验了，”卡卡西对他讽刺的话毫不在意，“以后你和鸣人……”

“老师你这么尽职尽责吗？”佐助皱着眉抓着卡卡西的头发把他摁向自己的胯间，“这种事也要说教？”

卡卡西吃痛地抽了一口气，再也说不出话了——佐助微勃起的肉棒一下子填满了他的口腔。佐助也不由自主地发出一声喟叹，卡卡西的口交经验显然很丰富，含住他的同时就已经收起了牙齿，舌头灵巧地舔过龟头，佐助回想起进门时看到的那截殷红的舌头，现在它正在讨好地舔弄自己的肉棒，配合着嘴唇吮吸，每一寸表皮都被照顾到了。佐助感觉自己的阴茎在卡卡西嘴里彻底硬了起来。

卡卡西抬眼看他时眼神里似乎还带着促狭的笑意，佐助有些恼怒地用力挺了一下，卡卡西像是早有预料一样的放低身体微仰起头放开喉咙，顺势让阴茎的前端插进了喉咙里，突然进去一个更窄小柔软的地方也让佐助一抖，爽得差点叫出了声。

卡卡西在给他做深喉，佐助突然意识到，他干的不是别人，是那个卡卡西。

但是并不是后悔，佐助意识到自己是兴奋。他有点明白了为什么那么多人愿意来干这个男人了，能把大名鼎鼎的复制忍者、六代目火影卡卡西这样按在身下随意操干，的确让人的征服欲控制欲得到极大的满足。

而且这个人曾经还是他的老师，很长一段时间内都以一种神秘的强大的形象出现在他面前，现在却温顺地跪在他腿间努力吞吃他的肉棒，无法吞咽的涎水浸过下巴，把嘴角那个黑色的小痣浸得晶莹发亮，狼狈又色情，连同吮吸阴茎的啧啧声都令人无比兴奋，而他被束缚起来的阴茎安静地垂在腿间，供他随时用脚趾踩玩拨弄。

佐助忍不住摁住胯下微微晃动的白毛，让又胀大的阴茎进得更深，咽喉的吞咽反射让深入的龟头感觉舒爽无比，佐助觉得自己仿佛是在干一个专门为他定制的鸡巴套子，舒服得令人想要把阴茎一直塞在这张嘴里。

“啊，佐助，原来你在这里！”

休息室的门被猛地推开，佐助猛地回过神来，慌忙拔出了自己的阴茎，卡卡西被呛得疯狂咳嗽起来，面对突然闯进来的鸣人饶是佐助闯荡多年自认各种经验丰富也尴尬得不知道该说什么才好

要是能有个神威一下子消失就好了。

佐助强装着镇定盯着鸣人一步步走到二人身边，看鸣人偷偷瞄了自己下半身一眼——佐助差点没忍住夺门而出。

然而鸣人只是不自在的摸了摸鼻子：“不好意思吓到你了吗佐助，下次我会记得先敲门的。”

“啊……”

“也怪佐助！自己偷偷跑来和卡卡西老师玩也不叫我！”

“……”

“唔”，卡卡西终于止住了咳嗽，身体微微一抖——鸣人突然趴在了他背上，抵住腰窝的触感过于灼热鲜明，而冰冷的义肢已经抚上了他胸前被冷落多时的乳头，“我的事都做完了，我也想和卡卡西老师玩！”

佐助挑了挑眉，由着鸣人把卡卡西摆成跪趴的姿势，佐助也从善如流地把阴茎重新塞进了卡卡西嘴里，扶着卡卡西的头缓缓的抽插着，鸣人的手指在卡卡西的甬道里搅弄着引出积在肠道深处的精液，一边对佐助说着：“不要担心，卡卡西老师很厉害的，同时应付两三个人没问题！”

“你看起来挺高兴的。”

“嗯！我一直想和佐助卡卡西老师一起玩了！”

“是我们玩他吧……”佐助内心吐槽了一句。

“老师，我想和佐助一起进来可以吗？”眼看清理得差不多了，鸣人按压着卡卡西红肿的穴肉，两指开开合合撑开窄小的肠道，一边说着。

“不行的吧……”佐助看那里吞下两根手指好像都已经很勉强了，怎么可能同时吃下两个人的肉棒？

“扩张好就可以的！”鸣人兴冲冲翻出一根只比他手腕稍细比手臂稍短的按摩棒，卡卡西一下子睁大了眼，头摇得差点把佐助甩出来，可惜嘴里的唔唔的声音都被堵了回去，没有拒绝的余地。鸣人一把按住他，止住了挣扎就拿着按摩棒凑上了已经被过度使用过的穴口，嘴里安慰道：“没关系的卡卡西老师，刚刚已经被五个人操过了吧，里面已经操开了，放松点，习惯一下这个尺寸就好。”一边以不容拒绝的姿势缓缓将按摩棒一寸寸的捅了进去，直到只露出手柄再外面，穴口的每一分皱褶都被撑平到几乎透明，连小腹都被顶出了明显的形状。显然这实在太大了，卡卡西动也不敢动，只能拼命张大了嘴呼吸，佐助见状只好先拔出自己的肉棒。

“佐助可以玩一玩老师的乳头，这样他放松得比较快。”

“你倒是经验丰富。”佐助捻动着小小的乳珠，“这里戴过什么吧？”  
“嗯，之前戴过乳环，不过好像那个款式面具先生不太满意就先换下来了。”

佐助没有再追究这个问题而是俯身含住另一个乳头，用牙齿叼住舔弄着，果然卡卡西的喘息很快变了调，鸣人握着手柄也开始缓慢地抽插扭动，带出令人面红耳赤的水声、撞击声。渐渐地感到手下抽插越来越顺畅，鸣人抽出了按摩棒，在卡卡西的闷哼中一挺身把自己的肉棒送了进去。

“超舒服啊——卡卡西老师真的好厉害，弹性好好啊，里面湿湿软软的，感觉好爽啊，佐助，你也进来吧……”

鸣人就着插入的姿势分开卡卡西的双腿，大半的阴茎埋在了被干成了深红色的肉洞里，佐助的呼吸也变得更重起来，手指伸进缝隙里重新撑开了刚刚被扩张到极致的肉洞，正如鸣人所说弹性很好，鸣人一人插进去时候能包裹住鸣人，现在也紧紧咬着他的手指。

“慢、慢点佐助，太大了……”

佐助刚刚挤进去一小半就听到卡卡西断断续续的求饶声抽气声，他擦了一把卡卡西眼角的生理性泪水，一鼓作气地插了进去，卡卡西仰着脖子哀叫了一声，拼命抽气放松，脸上半是痛苦半是欢愉。

佐助也爽得抽气，不知是不是被使用太久的缘故，肠道里温度比口腔还稍微高一些，温软的肠肉有意识般的咬着入侵的肉棒，另一边挨得紧紧的却是鸣人的阴茎，哪怕是缓缓的抽动都能带着自己摩擦过湿滑紧致内壁。

“没有受伤，我都说卡卡西老师很能吃了，很神奇吧，那么小的一个洞竟然能吃下两根肉棒！在家时候面具先生帮卡卡西老师做了不少练习呢！”

“练习？”佐助不想那么快就射，和鸣人默契的一上一下缓缓操弄着，不时在卡卡西的小腹上顶出各种形状，卡卡西被两人夹在中间无法动弹，只能由着两人的节奏发出呻吟声，泪水涎水以及肠道自动分泌的淫水都流个不停。

“是啊，面具先生说卡卡西老师很适合被操，最开始卡卡西老师被操个三四次就晕了，面具先生还特地订了木马和那些道具，每天晚上都让卡卡西老师练习，现在卡卡西老师能骑一晚上的木马呢！”

“……”

“上次去卡卡西老师家里时候卡卡西老师肚子都被射大了，还能坚持被我用最大的那根按摩棒操了快一个小时呢，面具先生都夸他进步很快，要十多个人轮奸才能满足了，所以同时吃两根完全没问题！”

“嗯……现在好像已经适应了……我们可以快一点。佐助你可以再玩玩卡卡西老师的奶子或者肉棒，这样他能夹得更紧一点。”

“唔……嗯！面具先生说下一步想改造卡卡西老师的胸部刺激他产乳呢，以后卡卡西老师的奶子应该会更大一点更好捏一点，干起来身上每个洞都在流水。”

“……是吗？”

佐助学着鸣人那样将卡卡西硬起的乳头拉扯到最大，果然感到卡卡西猛地收紧了内壁，又被两人强行捅开，简直像是在破处一样。转动尿道棒时候卡卡西反应更大，尤其还被干到敏感点，肠道里突然分泌出更多的液体，卡卡西眼神也完全失去了焦距，声音都带上了哭腔，“太大了……要被操坏了……想射……”

“不会坏的卡卡西老师，你看，你又高潮了！”

“呜，慢一点，鸣人……啊——好舒服……”

“哪里很舒服？卡卡西，你现在简直像个小母狗呢。”

“小母狗哪里都……啊，嗯……又高潮了……”

“已经只靠后面就高潮了啊，卡卡西老师，以后说不定被玩下奶子就会射精喷奶了。面具先生一定会很高兴！”

“呜……”

佐助低下头，三人交合出一片泥泞，抽出时带出不少的肠液甚至部分软肉，透明的肠液和白色的精液流得到处都是，鸣人金色的阴毛都被打湿了，没有见血，难得可贵。而且里面没有失去弹性，佐助甚至觉得还能再塞得下别的什么，他的目光落到刚刚把玩的油性笔上。

寻找到交合的缝隙，佐助戳弄着烂熟的穴肉，趁着鸣人拔出的一瞬间将油性笔也插了进去。

“哇，”鸣人发出一声惊叹，和着卡卡西猛然拔高的呻吟，“佐助像面具先生一样恶劣呢，面具先生也喜欢给不断挑战卡卡西老师的极限，还试过好几次拳交呢，下次我也想试试，听说直接把老师干到失禁了呢，气得面具先生好好打了老师一顿屁股。”

新加入的刺激让二人都有些把持不住了，于是都开始加速冲刺，一上一下的重重地干到最深处。

“一起射吧，佐助！”

鸣人突然开口，阴茎与佐助的相蹭，两人一起抵住肠道最深处射精了。

疲软的阴茎在湿黏的肠道里互相依靠着，二人都没有急着拔出来而且静静地享受着高潮的余韵，望着鸣人汗津津的脸庞，佐助心中忽然一动，俯身吻上了那双薄唇。


End file.
